Alastor
|-|Original= 'Story' Alastor is considered to be Lucifer's right hand man. In the original Painkiller Alastor appears as a chapter boss, at the end of the fourth chapter. After killing him, in a cinematic cutscene, Daniel is next to his dead body with Eve when Lucifer himself appears. He takes Eve to Hell. Samael then arrives, saying that Daniel has done his job and now he can enter Heaven, but Daniel refuses. He wants to kill Lucifer, so he goes to Hell. After killing Lucifer, in a cinematic cutscene, Daniel gets surrounded by hundreds of demons, led by Alastor himself. Daniel is stunned when he appears. Alastor starts to explain some things: that Lucifer was in love with Eve and this became his weakness; that as a master of Hell he was the only one who could give an order for the Armies of Hell to attack Heaven, and that he was delaying realisation of his plans because of Eve. After this Alastor gives an order to his demons to attack Daniel and this is the ending of the original Painkiller. There is another, second ending, accessible only in Trauma difficulty in which Alastor serves as final boss. When you defeat him, Daniel enters Heaven to be with his wife. Battle out of Hell continues after the normal ending. The game begins where original Painkiller ends - Daniel is alone in the middle of Hell, when Alastor tells his minions to attack him. With the last of her power, Eve opens a gate for him to escape. Daniel takes her and uses the teleport, but he can't leave Alastor alive so he decides to go back to hell and kill him once and for all. Eve shows him an alternate way to reach Hell and tells him that after he kills Alastor to stay away from his dead body because the first who touches it will became the new ruler of Hell. In the ending, after a hard battle, Daniel has defeated Alastor and while standing heavily wounded next to his dead body, Eve appears revealing her true plans. She touches Alastor's dead body and takes his power, becoming the new Hell Master. She asks Daniel to join her, but he refuses. Eve leaves him alive, but Daniel raises his shotgun and blasts Eve from close range in the back. This is how Battle out of Hell ends. Fan-made sequels Alastor is also a final boss in Painkiller: Redemption. Well, actually that is Eve, as after she took his power she turned into him. 'Tactics' In Tower In the final hall of the Tower there are a lot of statues around the arena. When they start to heal the wounded Alastor they become vulnerable and this is the only moment when they can be destroyed. Destroy all statues, so Alastor can't heal, and after this kill him. In Shadowland There are sparkling circles spread around the arena. Step in one circle, harm yourself (using single flame shot from the flamethrower) and a stone golem will appear who will hit Alastor with a hammer, making him vulnerable for a short moment. Use this moment to kill him. If you don't succeed with the first try, repeat all again. In Entrance There are no tactics in defeating him. Just shoot it until he dies. Trivia *Alastor Alástor (daimon) spirit of revenge (lat. Genius ultor) in Greek mythology Alastor is a spirit of vengeance for the crime that pursued the person who committed the crime and consequently deserved a fine punishment. *Alastor was supposed to appear in Overdose with new abilities but was later scrapped. Gallery Painkiller Alastor.png Lucifer Painkiller.jpg|King Alastor, after Lucifer's demise. Alastor2.jpg|Alastor in action, as seen in original Painkiller. Alastor-0.jpg|Model of Alastor from original Painkiller. |-|Hell & Damnation= 'Story' (TBA) 'Tactics' In the final hall of the Tower there are a lot of statues around the arena. When they start to heal the wounded Alastor they become vulnerable and this is the only moment when they can be destroyed. Destroy all statues, so Alastor can't heal, and after this kill him. Trivia *Alastor Alástor (daimon) spirit of revenge (lat. Genius ultor) in Greek mythology Alastor is a spirit of vengeance for the crime that pursued the person who committed the crime and consequently deserved a fine punishment. *Alastor can be ocassionaly seen flying throughout Stalingrad level. Gallery Alastor.jpg|Alastor before Lucifer dies. Category:Bosses Category:Painkiller bosses Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Bosses